


He Is My Friend

by Astralda0602



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Angry Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Arthur angry with Uther, Arthur confronts Uther, Arthur defies Uther, Episode: s01e04 The Poisoned Chalice, Merlin & Arthur Pendragon Friendship (Merlin), POV Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Protective Arthur, Worried Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:08:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24057268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astralda0602/pseuds/Astralda0602
Summary: Arthur Pendragon always knew his father could be cruel, but just how cruel he did not realise. Only when his only friend's life was at stake did he finally figure it out. With Merlin almost having died because of Uther's pride, Arthur finally confronts his father.
Relationships: Arthur Pendragon & Uther Pendragon (Merlin), Merlin & Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 172





	He Is My Friend

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place during 1x04 (The Poisoned Chalice). Arthur might be a little OOC, so be warned. You can read the Merlin/Arthur relationship how ever you want, I didn't exactly specify anything. I'm not a native English speaker, so please correct me on any mistakes I might have made here. Feedback is always welcome and much appreciated. That's all. I'll let you enjoy the story now :)

Arthur Pendragon pulled himself up onto the grassy surface of the forest. The light guiding him disappeared the second he was out of that ravine, the giant spiders chasing him did not follow him out. Sweat dripped down his brow, and all his muscles ached from the climb. He was exhausted. All he wanted was to close his eyes just for a couple of minutes, but he could not. A man's life was at stake. The Prince of Camelot reached into his pouch, and pulled out a small yellow flower. A part of his mission was completed, but he has not yet succeeded. Arthur put the flower back into the pouch and lifted himself up onto his feet. He still has to reach Camelot in time. He still needs to get that flower to Gaius. Quickly glancing around, he sprinted down the small grassy field, searching for his steed.

Arthur rode to Camelot swiftly, making no pauses. Fear grew within him. What if he was too late? What if Merlin was already gone? Had he failed? Had a man given up his life to save Arthur's, and Arthur failed him? As fear grew in him, so did hope as he saw the walls of Camelot getting closer and closer. A small smile crept over his face, maybe he can still make it. Maybe he can still save Merlin. His smile wavered as the Prince saw half a dozen guard approaching him, blocking his way into the castle.

„What are you doing? Let me pass!“ he commanded as best as he could. He tried to keep his voice from shaking, both from exhaustion and from fear. Merlin is out there, dying a slow and painful death, and the guards are wasting time, possibly sealing his fate.

„I am sorry, my Lord. You are under arrest by the King's orders“, one of the guards announced. 

Arthur's eyes widened in shock as he dismounted his horse. The guards pinned his arms behind his back, and only then did it really hit him. Arthur started thrashing around, attempting to free himself, so that he could get to Merlin, but to no avail.

The guards lead Arthur into the castle, arms tied behind his back, and into the dungeons, despite Arthur's loud protests and attempts to break free. The guards stripped his chainmail off him and threw him in a cell. Arthur was ready to fight his way out when his father entered the cell.

„Father, please, don't do this-“ Arthur began to plead, but Uther cut him off.

„Silence! You have nothing to say to me today! You disobeyed me! You defied my direct orders!“ shouted Uther, fuming with rage. His face was bright red, a vein popping on his forehead. Perhaps his father was trying to frighten Arthur, but all he did was spur his own growing anger.

„What did you expect me to do?! A man sacrificed himself for me! I could not just let him die!“ yelled the Prince.

„He is but a servant! You should not have risked your life for him! You are a Prince, it is not appropriate!“ countered Uther. Arthur snapped.

„Appropriate?! You wish to teach me about what is appropriate?! He may just be a servant, but that makes him no less worth than me!“ roared Arthur, „The fact that he is a servant makes his life no less important than mine!“

„It makes it all the less important!“ snarled Uther, making Arthur even angrier.

„A man put his life on the line, drank the poison that was meant for me. And now that same man is dying, when it should have been me. Maybe it is not appropriate for a Prince to go and save a servant, but it is more than decent to save another human!“

„What do you know of this?! You are just a foolish boy!“ hissed Uther.

„Maybe. Maybe I am a foolish boy, but you forget that I am also a knight, and that I know our code. And I follow that code every day of my life. A code that states that no life is below your own. A code of honor and justice. And I see no greater honor than saving the life of someone who has saved yours!“ argued Arthur, „Perhaps you had forgotten that. Just because you are King does not mean you can forsake the Knight's code!“

„What do you know of honor-“ chuckled Uther in annoyance rather than amusement.

„More than you, as it seems“, said Arthur, his rage dying down as he realized that he was wasting time arguing with his father. The Prince ran his hand over his face, trying to calm himself before it was too late.

„Look, father, Merlin saved my life. It is my duty to repay him. It is my duty to save him now. I have risked my life to get this,“ Arthur spoke calmly as he pulled the yellow flower from his pouch and held it before his father, „Please, I beg of you, make sure it gets to Gaius. He knows what to do with this. Do not let Merlin die after all I've done to stop that. Do not condemn a man to a slow death because of my disobedience. Leave me here for a month if you will, but please, make sure this gets to Gaius.“

Uther glanced at the flower as he took it from Arthur's hand, and then back up at the Prince. Arthur wasn't sure what his father could read from his face, but he could see the gears turning in Uther's head. He was debating what to do. Arthur wondered how he could even debate on saving a man's life, when all he had to do was get a flower to him. Arthur did all the hard work, and now his father was considering letting it all be in vain, letting Merlin die.

For a second, Arthur had hoped that Uther would weaver and help save Merlin, but his hopes were crushed as Uther's fist closed around the flower. Arthur watched in horror as Uther's gaze steeled, and he threw the flower on the floor.

„I will make sure you are let out in a week. You can find yourself a new servant then“, Uther stated coldly and left, the guards locking the cell after him.

Arthur was left speechless, alone in his cold cell. He unfroze and realized that the flower was on the floor just beyond the bars. The guards would surely not get it for him, he had to reach it himself. Arthur stuck his hand out through the steel bars, trying to reach the crushed flower. It was just beyond his reach. Arthur stretched his arm and fingers out as much as he could. Just a little more... The tips of his fingers brushed against the flower. With one final attempt, Arthur managed to pull the flower closer. Arthur's back hit against the hard stone wall as he collapsed with the flower in hand, smiling slightly. The flower was damaged, but perhaps it could still save Merlin. But how does he get the flower to Gaius?

As Arthur racked his brain on a way to save his friend, his mind wandered over to other things. Mostly his father. How could he be so cruel? Has he no honor? Or is his pride just shutting it down? How could he condemn a man to such a fate, just because Arthur disobeyed him? How could he be so hateful?

„Arthur?“ a small voice called out, snapping him out of his thoughts. He hadn't realized how long it has been, when his father left, the sun was still up in the sky. Now, the cell was dark, as the moon was not visible behind the clouds.

„Arthur?“ the voice called out again, and Arthur saw Guinevere standing there with a plate of food. An idea popped into Arthur's head, „I brought you food.“

Guinevere entered the cell and set down the small plate in a corner. Arthur pretended to brood, as to not draw the attention of the guards. Just before Guinevere left the cell, Arthur stuffed the flower between the bun of bread and some cheese.

„Hold on“, he said, as he handed the plate to Guinevere, with a look, „I can't eat this. In the state it's in, I'm not sure it's fit for anyone.“

Arthur tried to emphasize that last sentence as much as he could without the guards picking up on anything. He knew he was acting like a prat and a spoiled princeling, but that was exactly what he was aiming for. He knew the guards would not question such behavior, so he used the opportunity. Gwen took the plate from the ground, immediately spotting the flower. She did a little curtesy and then left his cell, the guards closing it after her. Arthur heard the guards shout after her and Guinevere bolt away. He only hoped she will be able to lose them and get to Merlin and Gaius in time.

***

Arthur wasn't sure when he drifted off to sleep, but he woke when he heard someone calling his voice. The Prince slowly opened his eyes, spotting Guinevere calling out to him from the other side of the bars to his cell. Arthur jumped up and moved to the bars in a few swift steps. Worry slowly started building up in him again.

„How is he?“ Arthur asked.

Gwen smiled sincerely, „He's alive. A little weak, but Gaius said he should be fine.“

„Oh thank god,“ Arthur let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding. Merlin was alive, and that was all that mattered to him. He did it, he saved his friend, „Thank you, Gwen.“

„No, thank you. You saved him,“ Gwen replied. Arthur said nothing to that, but Gwen continued, „Morgana is speaking to the King, trying to get you out of here, but I doubt Uther will keep you here long.“

„He said a week,“ Arthur interrupted, „It's not so bad. I've certainly been longer,“ he huffed, remembering how his father had him kept in there for over two weeks when he snuck out with the army to go into battle with Cenred, despite what Uther said.

„Well, I think you won't be here even that long,“ Gwen said. Arthur arched an eyebrow in question, so she continued, „Bayard's army marches on Camelot. Uther is preparing for war. He'll need you by his side.“

I'm certainly doubting helping him, Arthur thought, „We just have to hope we can sort this out. You should get going now, before the guards throw you in here too.“

Gwen nodded and bowed, moving to leave, but Arthur called out after her, „Oh and Guinevere, thank you. For letting me know.“

The maid nodded and left. Arthur flopped back down on a pile of hay, slowly drifting back to sleep. Merlin was alive, and Arthur could finally rest his mind a little.

***

The Prince was let out merely two days after he was thrown into the dungeons. The guards informed him that his father demands his presence in the Council Chambers immediately, so Arthur made his way there right off. Anger started building in him, slowly turning into rage the closer he got to the Council Chambers. 

His father demands his presence, demands that he does something when Merlin almost died because of his pride and hatred. Arthur has always been obedient. He has always listened to and respected his father. He rarely questioned him or defied him, but now, Uther was about to get a bit of his mind, hear all that Arthur has kept bottled up his entire life.

Arthur pushed the doors open without any announcement, now practically fuming with anger. His jaw was clenched, his fists balled up. His stride was heavy, and his expression grave. All those present snapped their heads towards him as he marched up to the table.

„Ah Arthur-“ his father started, but Arthur had other plans.

„Leave us,“ he commanded. The Counselors hesitated for a moment, but a nod from Uther sent them away. Arthur tried to control his anger, to slow down his breathing, but he simply could not.

„Arthur, is everything alright?“ Uther questioned.

Arthur snapped and started shouting, „Alright?! No, nothing is alright! You had me thrown in the dungeons while my friend was dying! And you ask me if everything is alright?! Nothing is!“

„Arthur, he is not your friend, he is your servant,“ Uther dropped the innocent charade, but Arthur continued his rant before Uther could say anything more.

„No, you will shut up now! You will shut up and listen to me!“ Uther looked taken aback, but Arthur simply continued before he could say anything, „All my life, I have lived by your rules! All my life, I have respected you and looked up to you! I have obeyed you and lived my life as you've taught me! I based my beliefs on all that you've told me! You told me that a fair and just king is true to himself, and that a good king does what he deems right! And the minute I did that, I saw you truly! I've done what I've done because I believed it to be right! Because my life is worth no more than Merlin's! Because I live by a code of honor, and that code says not to let anyone die when you can save them! "

"But you!" Arthur yelled, "You, Uther Pendragon, you live on pride, hatred, and fear! Your pride and hatred of all that which is not noble or royal almost cost Merlin his life! The life he almost gave up for me! You judge people based on your hatred of everything, not through a fair and just trial! The people only respect you because they fear your judgment, and they fear it because if they say anything that mildly inconveniences you, you execute them! You are their king and they do not love you any more than the enemy kings!“

„How dare you-“

„I am talking now!“ Arthur cut him off, „You are an honorless, prideful, hateful tyrant, and I am ashamed to call you my father! You put a stain on the Pendragon name, the name that is supposed to pride itself with honor, courage, and fairness, but you make it stand for hate, and fear and hubris! And I promise you, here and now, that when my time comes, I will erase all that you stood for! You stripped our name of all that it stood for in the days of your fathers, and I will restore it all! And I will not pride myself in letting people die for me, but will save all those I can, be they royalty or servants and beggars! I will not rule as you rule, by fear, but as a good king should – with kindness, compassion, humility, fairness, and honor. And I will not hold my life above that of a servant, because that is not what a good king – no, a good person – should do. And people will not hate and fear me when I am king!“

„You dare speak to me like this? You think you are some wise man to lecture me on how I should rule?!“ Uther boomed, but Arthur did not flinch, „You are just a boy. A stupid, foolish boy! It is not a king's job to be loved by the people, but to be feared, because respect does not come from love, but fear! A kingdom needs a firms hand to guide it and defend it, which clearly is something you are not!“

„A good king does not rule by an iron fist, but by the trust his people have in him!“ Arthur countered.

„Where is all of this coming from? Surely not over that servant?“ Uther questioned, bewildered by Arthur's behavior. Arthur gave no reply, as he himself was unsure of how much of his anger is over what his father did to Merlin. Uther took his silence as a reply, „Why do you care so much about that little lowly fool of a servant?“

„Do not speak of him like that!“ Arthur shouted, further enraged by Uther's words.

„He is just a servant, I will speak of him as I wish. And you should not get so attached to him. You are a Prince, he is but a commoner,“ Uther stated.

Arthur exploded, „He may just be a servant, but he is also my friend! The best and truest friend I have ever had! I will not stand for you speaking of him like that.“

„Arthur, you are a Prince, you cannot be friends with a servant! And besides, you've only known him a couple of weeks,“ Uther chuckled humorlessly.

„Exactly, and doesn't that tell you something?“ Arthur questioned. Uther shot his son a confused look, „Father, all my life you've taught me that I am better than all those around me because I am a Prince. All my life you have prepared me to be king, to distance myself from others because of my duties and responsibilities, because a king can't go around trusting every person he meets. I have never had any friends, besides Morgana. All those knights I've surrounded myself with were not friends, but coworkers. Merlin is the one true friend I've had in my entire life. He may be a bad servant, but he is a great friend. He is not afraid to challenge me, to tell me when I am behaving poorly. He speaks with me as he would with a friend. He is my friend, and I care about him. I care about him a lot. And I could not stand by and watch my only friend die, especially when he gave his life for me.“

„Enough Arthur, I will not stand for this kind of speech!“ Uther exploded, but Arthur continued anyway.

„Father, all my life, I have lived by your rules. All my life I have respected your judgment and decisions. Time has come for me to make my own mind, and I chose to save Merlin, not because of my sense of duty, but because I couldn't bear watching a friend die.“

„I must say, Arthur, I am disappointed. I thought I taught you better than this,“ Uther sighed.

Arthur turned sad now, „Father, all my life, all I ever did was to make you proud. That I all I ever wanted. I didn't want praise or fame, just to make you proud. I understand now that I have failed at that too, as I have at many things before. But I am proud to have failed that one goal like this. For once, I did something for myself, and not just to please you. If my actions disappoint you, then so be it, but they do not disappoint me, because I know in my heart that I did the right thing. All my life, I have been alone, only trying to do right by you. Maybe now I can have that little something I have always wanted – a friend.“

Arthur concluded his speech with tears in his eyes. He was always alone. He never had any friends besides Morgana. Arthur had grown up alone, only trying to make his father proud. When Merlin came along, he didn't feel so alone. That little clumsy oaf stuck by his side these past few weeks, with no sense of propriety, and for once, Arthur could truly be himself. He wasn't so alone anymore. And just the thought of losing Merlin hurt him. He was unsure whether he could bear losing his only friend, especially if that friend died for him. His father almost took his friend from him, and Arthur will not forgive him for that.

The Prince turned on his heel and marched away from his father, blinking away his tears. He knew where he had to go next. He heard his father all after him, „Where do you think you're going?“

„I'm going to see my friend, and make sure he is alright. And then I am going to go and make peace with Bayard. If you want to stop me, feel free to try,“ Arthur replied over his shoulder, not turning to face his father. He waited at the door for a few seconds, but his father made no move to stop him, „I thought so.“

The Prince marched down the halls and to the Physician's chambers. He grew anxious to see his friend. Arthur hoped Merlin was awake, there was much he wanted to tell him, but if he wasn't, Arthur decided not to disturb him. He only hoped he would be able to inconspicuously get Gaius away, so he and Merlin could speak in private.

Arthur rounded the corner, but halted before the closed doors, his hand up to knock. Something stopped him. What does he say to Merlin? Does he tell him how scared and worried he was? Does he confess how he thinks of him as a friend? He wasn't sure what to do.

Something will come to me eventually, he thought and knocked. A soft, quiet „Come in“ sounded from inside. Arthur pushed the doors open to see his dark-haired friend sitting at the small dining table, a cup of tea in his hand, and a blanket around his shoulders.

„Sire,“ Merlin moved to scramble to his feet, but Arthur stopped him from getting up.

„Relax, Merlin,“ Arthur smirked sitting down opposite of him, „Still alive then?“

„Just about,“ Merlin smiled slightly, „I understand I have you to thank for that?“

„It was nothing,“ Arthur waved it off, trying to play it cool, „A half-decent servant is hard to find. I was only dropping by to see how you were doing.“

„I'm well, I suppose. And I'm really not even that good,“ Merlin laughed a little. Arthur smiled.

„Well, you're learning,“ he said, looking down at the table.

„Thank you, Arthur. For saving me. I know you didn't have to, and that I'm just a servant and I don't matter, but you did it anyway. I owe you my life,“ Merlin turned serious, speaking quietly.

„First of all, I never want to hear you speak like that again. I believe everyone matters, be they a servant or a king. Second, you owe me nothing. It is me who should be thanking you. After all, you saved my life first. And third of all, you may just be a servant, but you're also my friend. My only friend, and I couldn't just stand by and watch you die,“ Arthur spoke from the heart, looking at Merlin's very surprised, very confused expression. He himself was surprised to hear his words. Arthur continued anyway, „So thank you, Merlin, for saving me. Saving you was the least I could do to repay you.“

„Don't mention it,“ Merlin waved his hand weakly. Arthur smiled a little at his friend. A cocky, teasing smile spread across Merlin's face, „So, you think of me as a friend.“

„Shut up, Merlin,“ Arthur joked, „And don't let that hit you in the head too hard.“

„Well, truth be told, I never thought I could have a friend who could be such an ass,“ Merlin laughed.

„Or I one who could be so stupid,“ Arthur reached over the table and ruffled Merlin's hair, earning a laugh from his friend.

„Guess we were both wrong,“ Merlin took a sip of his tea.

„I guess so,“ Arthur agreed, getting up, „I'll see you at work tomorrow. Get some rest now.“

„Yes, sire,“ Merlin mock-saluted. Arthur clapped him on the shoulder and moved to leave. Once he was at the doorframe, he heard Merlin call out to him, „Arthur,“ he turned around, „Thank you.“

„You too,“ Arthur nodded and left, closing the door behind him.

***

Arthur Pendragon stood on the walls of Camelot, observing Bayard's army marching away. Gaius had told him what had truly happened after he visited Merlin, and Arthur managed to single-handedly achieve peace with Bayard right that evening. Now, he stood observing them leaving, Camelot's new allies, not enemies.

„Well then, let the bragging begin,“ Morgana appeared beside him, „How did you do it?“

„I'm not sure. It was like someone was watching over me,“ Arthur replied honestly.

„You weren't scared?“ Morgana questioned.

„Had its moments,“ Arthur stated, „But the important thing is I did it.“

„Agreed,“ Morgana nodded, „And I heard of how you stood up to Uther. You were right about everything you said,“ Arthur turned to look at his practically-sister to see nothing but sincerity in her eyes, „You are a good, noble, and kind man, Arthur. If Uther isn't proud of what you did, know that I am.“

„Thank you, Morgana,“ Arthur nodded and Morgana hugged him quickly, before making her way back into the palace. Arthur turned back to watch the disappearing army, seeing his father approaching him out of the corner of his eye. Arthur was still furious with Uther, and hadn't spoken to him since their falling out. 

Uther stood by his son in silence, until he finally decided to break it, „You were right, Arthur. I let my pride and hatred get the best of me. I should've let you follow through with your plan. And once again, you've proven that magic is evil and an enemy force against Camelot.“

„Don't you see? You're doing it again,“ Arthur stated passive-aggressively, „Just because we've run into some bad sorcerers, it doesn't mean all magic is evil. Again, you're letting your hatred and fear of magic blind you.“

„I cannot agree with what you said,“ Uther continued, „You were not there twenty years ago, during the Great Purge. You did not see what I saw. But magic is not what I wanted to discuss with you now.“  
Arthur turned to look at his father, who merely continued his well-rehearsed speech, „I am glad that you saved that servant. He seems important to you, and I was wrong to let him die to teach you a lesson. I am glad you have him by your side. And Arthur, I am sorry. For everything. For giving you such a poor childhood. For robbing you of being a child. For putting so much weight on your shoulders. I am sorry for everything. You must believe that in my heart, all I that I do, I do because I think it to be best for you. I am your father, and it is my responsibility to look after you. But I have failed to realize that you are no longer that little boy that used to run around the castle with a wooden sword. You are a grown man, that runs with a real steel sword now, who fights his own battles. I must let you make your own decisions, and deal out your own judgment. Arthur, you are a good man. A kind and noble man, who lives by the right code – a code of honor. And I know that one day you will be a great king. Greater than all us who preceded you, because you are kind and good-hearted, and because you will not need the fear of people to respect you. They will love you and be proud to call you their king. I believe that you will make Camelot greater than it has ever been, that you will keep it safe and bring about a time of peace for all lands. You will not only make a great king one day, but an even greater man. And it will not just be the people who love you and pride in you, so do I. And I have ever since you first opened your eyes. I am proud of you, Arthur. Never forget that.“

„Thank you, father,“ Arthur nodded. Uther smiled and left him in peace.

Arthur Pendragon stood at the walls of Camelot, smiling to himself. He managed to save his friend, and make his father proud. That was all he sought. He finally did something right. He finally did good by everyone. He still has much to learn, but who knows, maybe, just maybe, he will truly be a good king one day.


End file.
